


Wish on a Shooting Star

by cherry_loves_u



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Half songfic, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Song: Heather (Conan Gray), and then they're like siblings, but she likes romelle, but then he doesn't, cries I did this to myself, he gets over her though, keith is sad, keith listens to heather by Conan Gray, lance likes allura, like the first few chapters based off a song, please read I swear it's good, warning at one point Keith wishes he wasn't gay for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_loves_u/pseuds/cherry_loves_u
Summary: If Keith had one wish, he'd wish Lance liked him.Or maybe he'd wish he was Allura.------------------Or:Keith pining for Lance and Lance liking Allura because he likes Keith but is in denial.Set in Season 2.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked back to Lance, as he flirted with Allura.
> 
> _i wish i were heather_
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> song: Heather by Conan Gray  
> but i did tweak it a bit.
> 
> this is the only songfic chapter, its just like. something i REALLY wanted to include idk ,,

_I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you  
Only if you knew, how much I liked you _

He suppressed a shiver. If he'd known it was so cold, he'd have worn something warmer. Not that he had anything really warm, he lived in a shack in the desert.  
"Hey, you okay?" Lance walked beside him.  
"I'm fine." Keith looked at the ground, like if he wished hard enough it'd swallow him whole. He did not need to give Lance another opportunity to make fun of him.  
"You don't look fine, though. Here." Lance placed his jacket on Keith's shoulders.  
"But-"  
"No buts. I'll be fine, I like the cold anyways." Lance patted his shoulder. "Besides, it looks better on you."  
Keith turned his head toward the trees. Better than staring at Lance's annoyingly attractive face.

_But I watch your eyes as she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I  
die _

"Allura!" Lance ran toward her, smile brighter than the sun itself.  
"Hello, Lance, Keith." She greeted, and walked over to Keith. "How did meeting the locals go?"  
"It was alright. I got a lot of fanart." Keith smiled.  
"Oh, how lovely! What about you, Lance?" Allura asked.  
"It was great! I met a bunch of pretty girls. Obviously, none of them compared to you." He winked at her.  
She scowled, and rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I heard more girls talking about Keith." She elbowed him.  
"What?" Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't tell me you didn't get any fangirls? The women adore you Keith." She explained.  
"Oh. Really?" Keith blinked. He never thought he'd get fangirls. Lance, maybe. But him? Not really.  
"Yeah, really?" Lance asked. "Keith? Fangirls? You've gotta be joking, Allura. Maybe they got us confused."  
Keith rolled his eyes. Typical Lance. He tried to ignore the hole burning in his heart after Lance said that.  
"Lance! Don't be so rude!" Allura smacked his arm. "Besides, I'm sure."  
"Ow! Sorry..." Lance mumbled.  
"No, it's okay, Allura. I'm gay anyways." Keith explained.  
"Oh! Good for you." Allura smiled. "Let's go back to the ship, the others must be waiting for us." 

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
(Wish I were Heather) _

Oh, hey Keith." Pidge raised a hand in greeting before going back to her laptop.  
Keith walked over to her. "Learn anything new?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing, really. Just about the planet's traditions."  
"Boooring!" Lance whined from the corner.  
Keith narrowed his eyes at him, before looking at Pidge. "Can I see? It might help us."  
"Sure!" she pulled up a document. "It's nothing too interesting, but it could help."  
Lance scoffed. "What good could that do us, anyways?"  
Everyone ignored him.

Allura walked into the room, in a long aqua dress, with gold and white accents.  
"Hey Allura! You look great!" Lance smiled.  
Keith looked up from the laptop. He may have been gay, but he wasn't blind. Allura was by far one of the most beautiful people he'd ever met.  
His eyes darted toward everyone, and landed on Lance. How he wished Lance looked at him like that. He mentally slapped himself, and went back to the document, ignoring the conversation around him.  
"Don't you agree, Keith?" He snapped out of the document.  
"Hm?" He looked at Pidge who elbowed him.  
"Allura. She looks great, right?" She asked again.  
"Oh. Yeah, she looks nice." He agreed, before going back to the document.  
Allura smiled at him in thanks.  
"Wow, that was rude." Lance said. "You must be cold, Allura. Here." He placed his jacket on her.  
Keith ignored the sinking feeling in his heart, and went back to reading.  
"I'm alright, thanks Lance." she gave him his jacket back.  
"Wait, why was that rude?" Hunk asked. "There was nothing wrong with what he said."  
"He was so insincere." Lance crossed his arms.  
"Maybe not all of us like Allura as much as you do, Lance." Keith stood up, clenching his fists.  
He walked out the room, and leaned against the wall. How he wished he was Allura.

_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her? She's such an angel _

"Alright everyone, look alive. Only an hour." Shiro announced. "Then we'll go to their.. party?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Hey, Allura!" Lance ran toward her, putting his arm around her.  
She shook off his arm. "Lance, you're going to ruin my dress."  
He looked toward his left, and regretted it when Shiro gave him a pitiful look. He didn't want pity. He didn't need it.  
But as much as he hated it, he could never hate Allura. She was their leader. It wasn't her fault she was born pretty. Or that Lance loved her so much. 

He looked back to Lance, as he flirted with Allura.

_i wish i were heather ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i removed the lines "Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand" and "But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she" and then skipped the rest of the repeating lines
> 
> ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT! please comment sibbutui comments fuel my being thank u


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge makes a groupchat and its chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEADCANONS FOR SEXUALITIES AND PRONOUNS AHEAD if it makes you uncomfortable sorry not sorry it’s what I think but!! If you disagree!! Totally valid! just don’t come and hate on mine

“Lance, you in here?” Someone shouted, accompanied by a hiss, alerting him that his door opened.  
“Yeah, what’s up, Pidge?” He looked up from his book.  
“Are you reading? I never knew you could read.” She faked shock.  
He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her. “Did you need something?”  
“Oh yeah! You better get ready soon.” She explained. She looked down at her feet.  
“Wow, you’re almost normally sized! What a shock.” Lance shot back.  
She narrowed her eyes. “Haha, how funny. You’re the epitome of comedy.”  
“The epi-what now?” He scratched his head.  
She shook her head. “Just get ready. Shiro’s gonna throw a fit if you’re not ready soon.”

——

He walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was.  
“No, you should tie your hair up. It’d look better” Pidge advised.  
“Okay? If you say so I guess.” Keith shrugged.  
“Hey Lance is here!” Hunk waved.  
He waved back and sat on a stool. “So, what did I miss?”  
“Oh, did you guys know Lance could read? I saw him reading a book earlier.” Pidge laughed. Lance narrowed his eyes.  
“Is everyone ready?” Allura questioned as she walked in.  
“Just waiting on Shiro.” Lance turned his attention to Keith. He wore a dark red suit with a black shirt, and hair was in a tiny ponytail.  
His hair needed to go back down. Lance didn’t know why, but it did. It looked really- stupid. Yeah. Not hot. Never hot. (Totally not.)  
“So, what do we even do there?” Hunk asked. He wore a yellow suit, with a white shirt.  
“Well, me and Shiro will handle diplomatic matters, you just need to talk to the locals a bit. And. Make sure you’re on your best behaviour.” She glanced at Lance. “You are Paladins. You must make a good impression.”  
“You hear that, Lance? No flirting and getting tied to trees.” Pidge snickered.  
Lance groaned. “You’re never letting that go, are you?”  
“It was kinda your fault.” Keith reminded. Yeah, maybe it was. Still.  
“Oh yeah? And what did you do?” Lance asked.  
“I got your lion back.” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
“Y- oh. Yeah.” Well. He couldn’t really fault that logic.  
“He got you there, Lance.” Pidge smirked.  
“Alright kids, are we ready?” Shiro walked in. He wore a white shirt and a black suit.  
Everyone snickered. “I guess he really is our space dad.” Hunk said.  
“I take it we’re ready then.” Shiro rubbed his eyes.  
“You were kinda asking for that one.” Keith pointed out.

“Hey guys. I made a group chat.” Pidge waved her phone.  
“Oh? Why?” Shiro pulled out his phone.  
“So we can message each other. Y’know, when we’re in the party or whatever.” 

—————

##  New Chat 

_Pidge created a new chat  
Pidge added Hunk  
Pidge added Allura  
Pidge added Lance  
Pidge added Keith  
Pidge added Shiro _

_Pidge renamed the chat to “The Gays”  
Pidge changed Pidge’s nickname to: gremlin_child  
gremlin_child changed Allura’s nickname to: The_Queen  
gremlin_child changed Shiro’s nickname to: Space_Dad  
gremlin_child changed Hunk’s nickname to: cinnamon_roll  
Lance change Lance’s nickname to: sharpshooter  
sharpshooter changed Keith’s name to: samurai _

**gremlin_child:** i guess that works  
**gremlin_child:** alright fuckers, you know the drill.  
**gremlin_child:** name and pronouns, go.  
**gremlin_child:** Pidge, she/he/they  
**sharpshooter:** Lance, he/him  
**The_Queen:** Allura, any pronouns  
**cinnamon_roll:** Hunk, he/him  
**samurai:** Keith, he/they  
**Space_Dad:** Is this how I send messages  
**samurai:** yes, shiro, it is  
**Space_Dad:** Shiro, he/they  
**Space_Dad:** did it work  
**gremlin_child:** yes  
**gremlin_child:** if any of you are straight I’m kicking you out the group  
**sharpshooter:** do it  
**gremlin_child:** it’s called The Gays for a reason  
**gremlin_child:** alright fuck it  
**Space_Dad:** Language.  
**samurai:** no one teach him to use emojis or gifs or ill floor you myself  
**Space_Dad:** Someone teach me to do exactly what Keith told you not to do.  
**gremlin_child:** no  
**gremlin_child:** anyways sexualities. go.  
**Space_Dad:** Gay Asexual  
**samurai:** gay ace  
**sharpshooter:** bi  
**cinnamon_roll:** pan  
**gremlin_child:** lesbian ace

##  The Gays 

**The_Queen:** apologies, I didn’t see this.  
**The_Queen:** bisexual  
**gremlin_child:** good. the only aceptable straight person is coran  
**gremlin_child:** if he is even straight, that is  
**The_Queen:** he told me he was unlabelled, actually  
**gremlin_child:** even better. no straight people allowed.

Lance looked over to Keith, staring at a book, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was kinda cu- nope, we are not going there. no way.  
A ping from his phone alerted him to Pidge messaging them again.

————

##  The Gays 

**gremlin_child:** alright fuckers, truth or dare time  
**cinnamon_roll:** ooh okay @sharpshooter truth or dare  
**sharpshooter:** why me first  
**cinnamon_roll:** just go  
**sharpshooter:** ,,, truth  
**cinnamon_roll:** who’s the best member of this team?  
**cinnamon_roll:** like, stats wise  
**cinnamon_roll:** tag them too  
**gremlin_child:** actually according to my data  
**sharpshooter:** nope, not going there.  
**sharpshooter:** I guess @Space_Dad  
**Space_Dad:** Thank you, Lance, but I think Keith is better than me in that case.  
**gremlin_child:** my stats agree with dad  
**sharpshooter:** cool  
**sharpshooter:** but shiro is cooler than keith  
**cinnamon_roll:** don’t lie to us  
**gremlin_child:** i was going to keep my mouth shut but he has a point  
**sharpshooter:** IM NOT LYING  
**gremlin_child:** yeah yeah not like you eat our ears off about “did you see that pidge! why does keith get to be so cool! grrrr”  
**cinnamon_roll:** not the grrrrr  
**gremlin_child:** am i wrong  
**sharpshooter:** no but  
**cinnamon_roll:** no buts. tag them now  
**sharpshooter:** fineeeeee  
**sharpshooter:** @samurai is the best member of the team stats wise  
**samurai:** i just read the chat  
**samurai:** thanks lance  
**gremlin_child:** keith do you kin zuko from atla  
**samurai:** 1- yes pidge  
**samurai:** 2- why is my name samurai  
**cinnamon_roll:** lance did it  
**samurai:** why, lance  
**sharpshooter:** because!! you use a sword!! that makes you like a samurai!!  
**samurai:** not really but sure i guess  
**gremlin_child:** omg i just remembered lyrics from a song called truth or dare  
**gremlin_child:** should i spam the lyrics in chat  
**sharpshooter:** oh no  
**sharpshooter:** pidge please no  
**gremlin_child:** silence. my decision is made  
**gremlin_child:** i only remember the chorus, whoops  
**gremlin_child:** truth!  
**cinnamon_roll:** oh no she started  
**samurai:** FUCK  
**samurai:** STEAL THEIR PHONE  
**gremlin_child:** last kiss on the tip of your lips  
**sharpshooter:** SOMEONE QUICK  
**gremlin_child:** really his talk talk  
**gremlin_child:** was your heart beat beating  
**samurai:** RUNNING AWAY FROM ME  
**gremlin_child:** dare!  
**gremlin_child:** times up are you ready or not  
**cinnamon_roll:** think she’s in the vents now  
**The_Queen:** oh dear  
**gremlin_child:** tick tick tock so dont stop  
**gremlin_child:** when you get that feeling now ow ow  
**samurai:** please be over  
**gremlin_child:** talk talk cause your hearts beat beating now now ow its just a game  
**sharpshooter:** why did we complain so much it wasn’t even that bad  
**samurai:** idk yall were doing it so i did it too?  
**sharpshooter:** KEITH SAYS YALL  
**sharpshooter:** TEXAS BOY  
**samurai:** oh god  
**Space_Dad:** Pidge, why do you know those lyrics by heart?  
**gremlin_child:** fuck  
**Space_Dad:** Language.  
**samurai:** @gremlin_child truth or dare  
**gremlin_child:** dare, fuck you  
**samurai:** i dare you to tell us why you know those lyrics by heart  
**gremlin_child:** FUCK  
**gremlin_child:** well  
**gremlin_child:** i had a nightcore phase  
**sharpshooter:** WHAT  
**sharpshooter:** NIGHTCORE?!?!  
**gremlin_child:** insult night core and it’s your head.  
**sharpshooter:** understood.  
**The_Queen:** I hate to interrupt, but we have to go now.  
**sharpshooter:** alright good luck team!

——

##  The Gays 

**samurai:** guys help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants shiro to learn emojis 
> 
> Yes keith is a Zuko kinnie come fite me /lh


End file.
